1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optically active substance, particularly useful for an analytical reagent for optically active compounds, such as chiral derivatizing agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that hexafluoro-1,2-epoxypropane (hereinafter referred to "HFPO") differs from the ordinary epoxy compound in that the nucleophilic reagent attacks it primarily at its 2-position carbon.
Particularly noticing that perfluoro-2-alkoxypropionic acid or derivative thereof as produced by a reaction between HFPO and perfluoroalkoxide ion is a compound having an asymmetric carbon at the 2-position and exhibiting superior volatility, the present inventors have thus studied this compound for use as a chiral derivatizing agent in the gas chromatographic or .sup.19 F nmr analysis for chiral compounds.
Among others, the fluoride or chloride of the above perfluoro-2-alkoxypropionic acid was found particularly suitable as a chiral derivatizing agent that exhibits superior volatility and chemical stability.
The present invention is based on novel and useful discoveries as mentioned above.